Max's League
by LaxChick25
Summary: You've heard Fang's version, but have you heard Max's? One-shots from Max's POV before, during, and after You're My Curveball and Game Two. MUST READ YOU'RE MY CURVEBALL AND GAME TWO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So since I've finished Game Two I've randomly gotten these ideas for one-shots that either happened before, during, or after Max and Fang met. They're all from Max's perspective. While writing these stories I crafted these events in my head that helped me understand Max in those two stories. These events occasionally got mentioned in the stories, but I figured I'd write them out. So here's one of them. **

**This is the story of when Max crashed the truck that was mentioned a couple times in the stories. This was before she had her license and she was also incredibly drunk. **

I couldn't find my keys no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't remember where I put them for the life of me. I have to get home though. My dad will kill me if I'm not home. We have a funeral for some relative I've never met in the morning and he didn't want me going out tonight, but I snuck out anyway. I can't get caught he'll just kill me.

Then it hit me. They were in the kitchen next to the bottle of vodka! I hurried my way into the kitchen of Marissa Drake's house and found them resting exactly as I remembered. I snatched them up and started for the door as quickly as possible.

"Max!" Andrew Steven's yelled as I walked by. He's cute so I stopped. "I hereby challenge you, Maximum Ride, to a game of beerpong!"

"I have to get home," I said as I lazily pointed towards the door.

"C'mon you don't really want to leave," he said softly. He grabbed my belt loop and pulled me forwards so the first part of my body to hit his was my hips. Just like that, I couldn't remember why I was even trying to leave. I rested my keys down on the table behind him and ran hand my down his cheek.

"Lead the way," I said.

He smiled at me and tugged me over to the living room. Suddenly my buzz was back and I was on the top of the world again. It was like nothing else mattered so I let my mind slip away and I focused on Andrew and my throw and making sure that I was drinking more so I would get drunker.

…

I was stumbling through the house now in a full panic. The problem with being drunk and trying to panic is that you sometimes can't think of how to solve the problem that's making you panic. I knew I needed my keys because I needed to get home but I couldn't remember where they were.

"Hey, Maxi," Nudge said as she walked up to me. "How're you doing?"

"I need my keys," I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"My…keys they're-they're not here," I said frustrated. I fisted my hair and tried to think but every time I had a thought it just slipped on by like water through my fingers. "I just need…home."

"Whoa, you're not actually planning on driving home, right?" Nudge asked me while putting a hand on me to stop me from moving. I was scanning the room looking for my keys while trying to keep the room from tipping to the side. Nudge kept talking but I wasn't listening.

Then I spotted my keys on the dining room table.

"Got them!" I said. I sidestepped Nudge and waited for the room to catch up. Then I headed steadily to the table and snatched my keys off the top. I'm going to get home it's all going to be fine.

"Max!" Nudge yelled. She came up behind me while I was on my way to the door and stopped me. "You can't drive home."

"I can now though, my keys," I said and showed her the keys I had found.

"No, you're too drunk," Nudge said.

"I'm fine," I told her. "I'm only a little buzzed but I'll be fine. I'll drive slow and stick to backroads. I'm barely even drunk." I only felt a little drunk and once I got out into the fresh air I knew I would be fine. I'm a good driver anyways.

"You're totally wasted," Nudge said. "Give me your keys."

She held her hand out.

"I'm fine, fuck off," I said firmly.

"The fact that you think you're fine just proves how unfine you are."

"Nudge, you're wrong, my head is good. I'm fine I got my keys and-and my dad is going to be mad if he sees I took the truck…my great aunt is dead."

"Max, keys," Nudge said.

"No," I said. I turned around and headed back towards the door.

"Max!" Nudge yelled.

She grabbed me by the shoulder and I almost fell backwards.

"Max, give me your keys, now!" Nudge yelled.

I shoved her off and headed for the door again. Then she grabbed me again and tried to take the keys. She can't have the keys though because I can't get home without them. My dad will be mad.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. She's going to get me in trouble. She's going to ruin everything.

She grabbed my arm and tried to pry my keys from my hands. Not matter how hard I tried they were slipping through my numb fingers. Why won't she leave me alone?

So I punched her.

Nudge let go of my hand to grab her bloody nose. I stared at her, transfixed with the blood pouring through her fingers. I didn't feel bad though because she had to have known it was coming.

"Max, please," Nudge said softly.

I had to get home.

I headed out of the house before another asshole could try and convince me I'm too drunk to drive. I'm not even drunk. I don't know why they're all going crazy.

I got behind the wheel of the car. Soon this will be Ari's truck when he gets his license and then it'll be ours when I get my license in a little less than two years. It only took me a couple tries to get the key in the ignition but it was mostly because it was dark. I put the truck in drive and started forwards on the road. I reached down to turn the AC up because even in the night it was still ridiculously hot. Then, I started to flip with the radio stations. I glanced up at the road to see it was tilted to the side and that's when I hit the curb. I swung the wheel but my reflexes weren't fast enough and next I knew a big oak tree was really close to me.

Then everything went black.

…

People say that when they wake up in the hospital that they instantly feel everything. I didn't feel a thing.

I opened my eyes while my body felt numb and detached from the rest of me. That's when everything came flooding back like a giant cloudy series of images and brief words shared.

"Maxi?"

I turned to the soft whisper of my mother and felt a dull ache in my neck.

"Max," my mom said quickly. She jumped up from her chair next to my bed and squeezed my hand. I watched as she reached forwards and pushed my hair from my face but I couldn't feel it. "Oh my baby." She started to cry and that's when I felt the heavy weight of guilt settle into the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I croaked. My tongue felt useless and my mouth was unbelievably dry.

"Sweetie, don't even worry about it," she said softly. "I'm just happy you're here. I love you." She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Stay right here, ok?" she said. "I'm going to go get Dad."

With that she ran out of the room and seconds later I heard her call for my dad.

I leaned back against the pillow on my bed and tried to remember exactly what happened but every time I did my head pounded and I decided it wasn't really worth it.

"Maxi?" My dad asked as he rushed into the room. I turned to face him and he beamed at me.

"Hey, Dad," I said.

He rushed over and grabbed my hand. He pressed his rough lips against my head and stroked my face gently.

"I'm so happy to see you," he said. "Baby, I thought we lost you. I really did."

"I'm sorry about the truck," I told him. "I should've just stayed home."

"That dump of a truck means nothing compared to you," he said. "Do you need anything? Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?"

"Water would be nice," I said. I put my arms down to try and lift myself up higher but then my ribs felt like a giant had just stepped on them. I flinched and settled back into my spot. I can't imagine what they'll feel like when I'm off the good stuff they've been giving me.

He grabbed a water bottle from the side of my bed and handed it to me.

"I don't think you'll mother will mind at all," he said as I took it.

I raised it carefully to my mouth while my whole body burned with pain that I forced myself to ignore.

My mom walked in while my dad was standing and watching me drink my water which was a little awkward.

"Everyone is dying to see you," Mom said softly. "Would it be ok if we brought them in?"

I nodded with the protest of my neck again.

Nudge was the first one through the door. She was sobbing and I held her tight when she fell on me to give me the tightest hug she's ever given me before.

"I shouldn't have let you drive," she sobbed into my ear.

"It's not your fault," I told her. "I was being stupid. I'm sorry I hit you. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"I just should have stopped you," she said again.

"Nudge, you did the best you could. It's not your fault."

Nudge pulled away with tears running down her cheeks.

"I just love you so much," she said. "That whole time I just kept picturing what my life would be like without you and I got so scared. We can't lose you, Max."

"Don't worry I'm still alive and well," I said. "Actually I've never felt better."

That made her laugh which made me think that I looked worse than I thought I did.

Next was Iggy. His eyes were red and I'm not sure if it was because he was high or because he was crying. I hoped it was the former for the sake of my conscious.

"Goddamn, Maxi," he said quietly. "Thought I was going to have to find me a new drinking buddy for a minute there."

"Like anyone could ever hold their booze as good as me," I replied.

It was meant to make him laugh or at least smile, but he did neither.

"Too soon?" I asked.

"Too soon," he said and then he leaned down and pressed his lips into my forehead.

Ella and Gazzy pushed their way forwards next. Gazzy wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him close. Ella smiled sadly at me and grabbed my hand.

"You're a moron," she said but I heard the quake in her voice that made me hold her hand tighter.

"You know you missed my ball game, right?" Gazzy said to me when he finally let go.

"How'd you play?" I asked.

"Alright I guess," he said with a shrug. "We lost though."

"There'll be plenty more." The thought that I could've not been alive to see any of his other games suddenly hit me like bullet to the chest.

"Yeah I guess but I would've liked to win," Gazzy said with a shrug.

I ruffled his hair

"Next time," I told him reassuringly.

"Angel is conked out in the waiting room," Bobby said as he came forwards. "She tried to stay up, but clearly that didn't happen."

"How dare she?" I questioned as I extended my fist and Bobby tapped it with his.

"Inconsiderate little brat," Bobby responded.

"Where's Ari?" I asked out to everyone.

They all looked away and then finally my mom smoothed my hair.

"He just needs some time, sweetie."

After that people came and went. I saw a mixture of the townies as well as the backs of my eyelids. The doctor said it was good I was sleeping so much. He said there's really nothing they could do for my ribs but tell me to go easy on them. He said the symptoms of the concussion would last a while but they would get better and better every day. They kept telling me I was lucky and that I should be thankful. I really wasn't lucky though. I'm a townie and townies are invincible. A little car accident couldn't stop me.

**A/N: Do you guys like these? Do you want to see more of them? If you have any ideas feel free to share them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is when Max is a freshman so she's fourteen and she starts smoking which is a big deal in both the stories and Fang eventually gets her to quit. **

I leaned back against the tailgate of somebody's truck and watched the people around me talking. Tyler Whitely walked up to me with a big grin on his face. He's a senior and yet he seems to have found an interest in me, the freshman.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes out and stuck one in his mouth and then offered me one.

I shook my head, reflexively. There wasn't a thought behind it except that I wasn't supposed to.

"C'mon I thought you were a townie," Tyler said simply. "Wild, crazy, dangerous. You sure don't scare me, Max. Right now you just remind me of the boring girl next door."

"Sorry to disappoint," I mumbled.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the crazy one," Tyler continued.

I gestured to the people around me and the beer in my hand that happened to be at least my fifth. I can't remember how many I had drunk earlier.

"You see any other freshman?" I asked.

Tyler smirked at me.

"I'm not trying to make you smoke," he said. "I kind of just thought you already did."

"I've managed to avoid it," I replied.

"Never pegged you as the type to make smart choices," Tyler said calmly. I watched as he blew out a large cloud of white smoke into the night air.

I laughed a little. "Tyler, I couldn't walk in a straight line if I tried. I haven't made a smart choice in my whole life."

Tyler laughed at that too.

"Try it?" He said and gestured to the grass.

"Try what?" I asked.

"Let's see you walk in a straight line," Tyler said.

"What happens if I do it?" I asked. I slowly set myself on the ground but my world was unsteady and my head felt light.

Tyler just smiled at me brightly.

I got down on unsteady feet and tried to look at one point ahead of me, but I couldn't walk straight and I knew it. I made it two or three steps before I almost fell over. I just started laughing. I had nowhere to go anyway.

When I looked back at Tyler he chuckled at me and gestured for me to come back. I made my way slowly back over to the truck and clambered up to steady ground.

"I couldn't do it," I told him.

"I could tell," Tyler replied.

"I think you should kiss me, Tyler," I said bluntly. I was thinking it but I couldn't keep myself from saying it. I didn't really care though.

Tyler chuckled and ground out the last of his cigarette before coming over to where I was sitting on the tailgate of a truck. Next I knew his lips were on mine and I was desperately trying to pull him closer. All I could feel was the strength of his chest and the feel of his lips. At this point I couldn't wish for anyone in particular and the distinctly male shape of Tyler's body was enough to satisfy me.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I reached into Tyler's pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled away from me and watched me as I stuck the cigarette between my lips and grabbed for his lighter. It was unfamiliar and a shot of fear shot up in my stomach but the alcohol quickly calmed me down.

I took in a small breath and coughed a little as I exhaled. It was strong that's for sure. Tyler looked at me with wide eyes. I took another drag of the smoke and exhaled. It felt smooth as the smoke drifted down my throat. It burned a little but it wasn't more than a bit uncomfortable. I became even lighter headed than I was before. I relaxed further into Tyler without hesitation.

"You like it?" Tyler asked.

I shrugged and took another drag. I smirked at him and banged the cigarette against the tailgate to get the ash off the end. I know people who actually know how to smoke can flick the cigarette with their finger and that will get rid of the ash but I don't know how to do that.

Tyler watched me curiously as I finished the cigarette slowly and then ground it out and tossed the butt on the ground.

"You're going to be addicted now," Tyler whispered to me.

It wasn't good enough to get addicted too.

"Nick, I'm a townie," I said with a smirk. I met his lips in a slow kiss. "I don't get addicted to anything."

**A/N: So she obviously gets addicted. Review guys!**


End file.
